A Green in a Sea of Red
by LordDracoMalfoy
Summary: My first fanfic so please be nice, obviously criticism is more than welcome:  So basically, it's going to be Draco/OC, Fred/OC, Neville/OC. It is started in the prologue of first year, but will go on to third year :
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 The Hogwarts Express

Sapphire Grimshaw stepped through the stone wall at King's Cross Railway Station and onto platform 9 ¾ alone, unlike most of the other students. Her mother was a Death Eater (followers of the most powerful dark wizard of them all, Lord Voldemort) and they were most unwelcomed by wizards and witches, for good reason too. They murdered anyone who stood in their way of restoring the wizarding world to how it should be; run by pure-bloods. The believed muggles and mudbloods were below them, not worthy of being a witch or wizard. Sapphire was a true pure-blood, one of very few. It didn't matter to her but to her mother it meant the world. Her father was murdered when she was seven, by Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, an Auror. Although she had never been close to her father, him being completely heartless, she sought to destroy the man who killed her father.

Sapphire continued to walk down the freezing cold platform until she reached a door, leading to a carriage on _The Hogwarts Express_. She hauled her trunk up onto the first step and dropped it, unable to move it anymore. She was short and weak, her hands red and sore. She looked around the platform, no porters were in sight to help. A family of five boys and a woman were stood not too far away, all red haired, but one who had mousy hair. They must be the Weasleys; they were quite famous for their group of red headed children. The woman, who Sapphire guessed to be the mother, Mrs Weasley, was shouting at the two tallest boys, they were identical, in matching home-made jumpers and bowl-cut hair. Sapphire couldn't clearly make out what Mrs Weasley was saying, all she could hear was "explosions...donkey...burning." Sapphire had heard about the Weasley's, their father, Arthur Weasley, worked for the Ministry of Magic.

The mousy haired boy spotted Sapphire's distress and jogged up to her, "Here, I'll take that."

"Oh no, really, it's far too heavy," Sapphire replied.

"It's fine really. Ron, come over and help," the boy called over to the smallest red haired boy, who came trudging over, looking far from impressed. Together they heaved the trunk up the steps and onto the train. Ron seemed to struggle, making strange moaning noises. Sapphire walked passed carriage after carriage , seeing the odd familiar face and being pushed into the walls as students ran to hug their friends they hadn't seen since last term. She eventually found a free carriage and called down the train to the boys, who were restlessly dragging the trunk across the carpet.

"I'm Jamie Weasley by the way," the mousy haired boy reported. "This is my cousin Ron."

"Alright," said Ron, looking awkwardly at his feet, his face slightly flustered.

"Thank you," she replied, pushing her trunk under her seat, "I'm Sapphire Grimshaw." She saw the look of fright in Ron's eyes instantly. The name _Grimshaw_ haunted her; no one wanted to know her when they heard the name.

Jamie seemed to dismiss it quickly. _It's only a name_, he thought as he followed Sapphire into the carriage. Ron grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Did you not hear her?" Ron questioned in a hushed tone. "She's a Grimshaw."

"Oh come on Ronald, she's eleven," Jamie whispered back, raising an eyebrow. "She's hardly going to kill you."

Sapphire sat down next to the window, looking down at the crying families waving through the windows and hugging their children goodbye. Jamie sat down opposite her and Ron squirmed in the furthest corner away from her, keeping his eyes glued to the floor. They sat in silence for a minute or so until Jamie broke it, "So, did you do much in the holidays?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, not really. My mother was away on business, so I was left in the care of our butler."

"Business," Ron scoffed.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"No, nothing," he looked back down at the floor terrified.

Sapphire dismissed Ron's bizarre behaviour. Perhaps he had mental problems, best not to mention anything, she thought. "How about yourself?"

"Me, oh not much. I was staying at Aunt Molly's for the most part, stuck in Ron's room I was. My parents have enough at home, nine siblings," Jamie replied.

The Weasley's had a reputation for their big families, but Sapphire thought Arthur and Molly Weasley's were the biggest, she had never even heard of Jamie and his clan.

They were shortly joined by a bewildered looking girl. She had a short black bob with bright blue tips and heavy eyeliner; she looked a lot older than she was.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked, pointing towards the empty space next to Sapphire.

"Not at all, please do," Sapphire replied. She proceeded to introduce herself, purposely leaving out her surname, "I'm Sapphire."

"I'm Erin Wood," she smiled.

"Wood?" Ron asked his face lighting up, "As in Oliver Wood?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Erin look puzzled, gazing at Ron with a suspicious look on her face.

"Of course!" Ron almost screamed at her, "Wood is the best captain Gryffindor has seen in years."

"Hoping for Gryffindor then are you?" Erin asked Ron.

"I'm a Weasley," he replied. Ron didn't have to say anything more; the Weasley's were all in Gryffindor.

Another boy pushed through the door, interrupting Erin before she could reply.

"Can I sit here?" He gasped, slightly out of breath. "Everywhere else is full."

"Of course," Jamie answered, making room for him between himself and Ron. They all stared at the pale boy, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm Marc. Marc Bocaurd," he said.

"Bloody hell. I know who you are!" Ron announced his eyes larger than the moon.

"Yes, everyone seems to," Marc replied, looking almost bored. Everyone introduced themselves yet again, Sapphire still dropping her surname, and taking Ron's route in looking at the floor.

Marc Boucard was born into the famous Boucard family. Each member of the Boucard family had played for the British Quidditch team.

As time went by they all seemed to relax more, Ron's eyes had progressed from the floor to the pile of food Marc had just bought him. Jamie was cracking jokes and Sapphire and Erin were discussing Erin's eyeliner which framed her grey eyes perfectly. Sapphire was the complete opposite; she had curly light blonde hair, which made her big bright blue eyes stand out like saucers, Erin was unable to take her eyes off them.

"Ronnie, see you've made friends", the two tall, identical red haired boys were standing at the carriage door. "Alright Jamie?" the other one said.

"Fine thanks, Fred, George," Jamie nodded at them.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"That's Fred."

"That's George."

"Some good looking friends as well I see," Fred said, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Erin, "Who might you be?"

"Erin" Erin replied blushing.

"Come on Fred, She's a..." George started.

"First year, I know," he replied.

"And we are ..."

"Third years. I am aware George, I wasn't born yesterday."

"Yes, I think I'd know more than anyone."

George turned to Ron, "We only stopped by to tell you to put your robes on Ronnie, we are nearly there."

Sapphire looked out of the window as the train galloped past the lush green fields, the occasional waving scarecrow and over magnificent lakes. The sun was setting, causing a gold halo to form around the hilltops.

Fred looked down at the pile of empty wrappers surrounding Ron, "Ron, remember what mum said, you don't want teeth like Scabbers."

"And who would you two be?" George asked, looking at Sapphire and Marc curiously.

"Sapphire," she answered politely.

Harry looked less pleased to introduce himself, "Marc Boucard," he said, looking at his scuffed shoes.

"Bloody," Fred started.

"Hell," George finished.

"Leave him alone, haven't you got your own friends to annoy," Ron asked.

"Yes actually, we'll be off then," George said, unable to take his eyes off Marc.

"Goodbye Jamie, Sapphire... Erin" Fred smiled, before looking over his shoulder and winking at her.

With that, they were gone, telling everyone they met on the way about meeting the famous Marc Boucard.

They group changed into their robes, just in time too as the train was coming into the station. They jumped off the train to be greeted by an enormous hairy man, Hagrid.

"First years follow me to the boats please," he bellowed.

The group climbed out of their boats. Sapphire, Erin and a girl named Zara Beckworth were in one boat, while the boys were split up into other boats. They all stood closely together, intimidated by what was awaiting them.

"Follow me!" Hagrid shouted over the top of "Wow, its huge", "I feel sick" and Ron's ever so favourite, "Bloody hell."

The first years followed Hagrid along a long winding path, leading to the castle.

"Any idea what house you want to be in?" Sapphire asked Erin, trying to break the long awkward silence.

"Not really. I don't mind, as long as it's not Slytherin," Erin laughed. Sapphire joined in nervously, knowing well that the odds of her getting into Slytherin were extremely high. Every Grimshaw had been in Slytherin meaning Sapphire was expected to be also. However, she could end up in any house, although she has been warned not to be put in Gryffindor.

"How about you?" Erin asked.

"Oh, I don't really mind either," she replied before Jamie interrupted.

"Well I mind!" he declared, "I want Ravenclaw. Perfect for my wit and intelligence," he smirked, causing the girls to laugh. "What about you Marc?" Jamie asked.

"I don't really know," he said softly, hiding the fact that he knew nothing about the houses.

"I mind too. It's Hufflepuff for me or I will refuse to stay here," Zara snapped, appearing as if by magic next to Erin.

Hagrid stopped in front, turning to face the first years. "All right," he said. "Here we are, Professor McGonagall will take you from here."

A tall, black haired witch stood forward, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Please follow me." She walked across a marbled corridor, leading to a flight of stairs. When she reached the top she stopped, behind her stood a large grand door. "The start-of-term banquet will begin soon; first you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." A mumble of voices ascended, discussing which house they wanted. "Your house will be your family, so treat them well," she continued, "I will return when we are ready for you, take this time to smarten yourselves up," she said, narrowing her eyes at Jamie, whose tie was still undone.

Erin and Sapphire turned to each other and fixed each other's hair while Zara helped Jamie with his tie.

"So it's true, Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts," a pale blonde boy stepped forward towards a spectacled boy stood next to Sapphire.

"Yes," Harry replied sheepishly.

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the two huge, angry looking boys on either side of him. "You don't want to waste your time with people like this," he continued, looking at Ron, who was stood on the other side of Harry, "I can help you Potter, some wizard families are better than others."

"I'm fine, thanks," Harry replied confidently.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy," Jamie stood tall, "We know your sort."

"Like I would choose to spend time with the likes of him anyway," Malfoy snapped back. "Sapphire, I would watch who you befriend, don't want your mother to find out, do you?" Sapphire looked down at the floor timidly; it seemed to be becoming a habit of hers.

As soon as Malfoy walked away the group turned to look at Sapphire, "You know him?" Harry asked.

"Not really, family connections," she replied, still looking down. The conversation ended there, luckily for Sapphire, as Professor McGonagall appeared.

"We are ready for you now," she told them. The grand doors behind her opened into a huge lit hall, filled with the other students and teachers. She started walking down the centre of the room, the first years following her footsteps, looking around in amazement. The ceiling was never ending, almost invisible, revealing a dark starry sky and candles floated above lighting the room. Sapphire and Erin walked hand-in-hand down the hall, nervously grinning at each other, Marc was too distracted by people pointing at him and whispering. Ron looked sick to the stomach, which wasn't helped by Fred sticking his foot out as Ron walked past, making him fall into a frizzy haired girl, who hadn't stopped talking about books since they had arrived.

They stopped just short of the teachers table at the head of the hall, staring at a scruffy looking wizard's hat which was placed on a stool.

"When I call your, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall stated. "Abbott, Hannah." A blond girl walked up and sat on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on top of her head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat suddenly shouted, making the first years jump. The table of students dressed in black and yellow robes cheered and welcomed the girl merrily.

"Bones, Susan."

"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted again, to which the Hufflepuff table cheered loudly again as she ran off and sat down next to Hannah, looking relieved.

"Boot, Terry."

"Ravenclaw!" the table second from the left cheered, dressed in black and blue robes, as Terry shook their hands.

Another Ravenclaw was called, and then finally a Gryffindor was called which the far left table cheered wildly for.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" was next and became a Slytherin, causing the table of students dressed in black and green to applause hysterically.

"Granger, Hermione."

The frizzy haired girl ran up to the stool eagerly and pulled the hat onto her head.

"Gryffindor!" Ron looked less that pleased that he was more than likely going to be in the same house as her.

"Grimshaw, Sapphire." Sapphire walked up to the hat slowly, already knowing the outcome, she sat down on the stool, the hat placed onto her head.

"Ahh," the hat sighed. "A Grimshaw. Well, there's only one place for you, Slytherin, of course."

Sapphire looked over at Erin, half smiling, knowing there was no way Erin would end up in Slytherin. She sat down next to Millicent who turned her back to Sapphire, leaving Sapphire awkwardly sitting by herself until Draco Malfoy was called up.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco walked up to the hat confidently, grinning widely, the hat barely touched him, when the hat blurted out:

"Slytherin!" He walked over coolly, sitting down next to Sapphire.

"Nice to see you again Sapphire," he said, half smirking. "Looks like you won't be hanging around with those idiots then. You were always going to come back to us anyway," he added, pointing to Crabbe and Goyle, fellow Slytherins.

"They aren't idiots Draco. You'd know this if you even bothered to get to know them instead of Crabbe and Goyle, who have an IQ of one between them."

"Get to know them!" He laughed, "as if I'd spend time with a Weasley, never mind two. I expected better of you, Grimshaw. Your standards have lowered."

Draco's parents were also Death Eaters and they had known each other since birth. Their parents had been friends in their time at Hogwarts, before joining the dark side. When they were younger they were inseparable, they grew up as neighbours and best friends, until dark power got to him. Draco became obsessed with becoming more like his father, Lucius Malfoy, one of the darkest Death Eaters.

"Potter, Harry."

The room fell silent.

"Better not be with us," Draco whispered to Sapphire.

The hat seemed to take several minutes to make up its' mind, until "Gryffindor!"

Gryffindor cheered wildly; after all, they had 'The chosen one'. He ran over and sat down next to Fred, who seemed to be already telling jokes as Harry laughed.

Jamie's turn was next.

"Tennant, Jamie." He waltzed up, determined to be Ravenclaw, which paid off as the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!" almost instantly. He grinned and walked up to the applauding Ravenclaws, sitting down next to a pretty Chinese girl, Cho Chang.

A few more students went by, three in Hufflepuff, three in Gryffindor, two Slytherins and a Ravenclaw.

"Weasley, Ronald."

Ron walked up, still looking sick as all eyes were on him.

"Another Weasley, well it will have to be Gryffindor then!"

Ron looked relieved, as he walked over to sit next to Harry, being greeted by Fred, George, Percy, the eldest Weasley still left at Hogwarts, and Hermione.

There were only two people left, Erin being one of them. She fully expected to be in Gryffindor, as that was Oliver's house, not that she'd mind as nearly all of her friends were there.

"Wood, Erin." Erin walked up to the stool, surveying the room, seeing Sapphire grinning at her, catching Fred's eye and smirking and watching Jamie attempting to flirt with Cho.

"Ravenclaw!"

She was shocked, she wasn't with Oliver. It was a rare occasion that siblings were split up. However she walked over to the Ravenclaw table, greeting everyone there. At least she had Jamie, she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel for Sapphire though; she looked over to her, catching a pathetic smile.

The last boy had gotten into Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, who was talking to Draco. Sapphire turned to the girl opposite her, Pansy Parkinson, "I'm Sapphire," she said as she held her hand out, expecting Pansy to shake it. Pansy looked disgustingly at her.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded before also turning away from her and speaking to Millicent. Sapphire looked around the table, not one face seemed friendly. She was grateful when Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster, made a speech.

No one really understood what the speech was about, but it didn't matter when suddenly the tables were filled to the edge with hot food. The room gave off a happy aroma all of a sudden. Ron was especially happy, piling as much on to his plate as possible, Harry giggling as food fell out of Ron's mouth and Hermione was teaching him about manners. Erin was laughing as Jamie was getting rejected by Cho. Fred and George were whispering before slipping something onto the plate of food Neville Longbottom was eating, a boy who lost his toad on the train, causing quite a fuss and made it into Gryffindor. Suddenly Neville's face turned bright blue; the twin's were crying with laughter, the rest of the table soon joined in. Sapphire joined in, unable to take her eyes off the Gryffindor table, wishing she was over there. Millicent and Pansy looked at her as though she had grown another head; Sapphire grew silent again, placing far too many grapes in her mouth to fill the awkwardness.

Dumbledore gave a final speech when the feast had finished, reminding students to stay away from the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side.

"Now bedtime, off you go" Dumbledore said finally, signalling for the house prefects to take their first years to the common rooms.

Slytherin were last to leave the hall, more specifically Sapphire was last to leave the room, she stood at the back of the queue, tagging along at the end of Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They walked down a flight of stairs and crept through a dimly lit corridor, reaching the dungeons.

"Now everyone listen carefully. To get into the common room, a password must be spoken, if you guess the password wrong you must wait until another wizard or witch comes along and opens it. The password is 'Pure-Blood'," the prefect called. Suddenly a passage revealed itself into the common room. The prefects walked in, followed by the first years. "Wow" was the general response.

The room was dungeon-like; lit with a slightly green tinge. The floors were a cold marble, the walls bare-brick. Sapphire got a shiver down her spine, it was freezing. The room was full of black and dark green leather couches and dark wood tables. There were skulls lined up on shelves, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Girls dormitories on the left, boys on the right," the prefect continued. Sapphire found her dormitory; there were five four-poster beds, with dark green sheets and black draped curtains. It didn't look particularly 'snug and homely' Sapphire thought. Her trunk was already at the end of her bed, with her new uniform laid out on top in the colours of black, grey and silver. Sapphire wasn't looking forward to sleeping in the room; her roommates were Millicent, Pansy, Pamela Berry and Kyla Anderson, all of who disliked her, all of who she wasn't particularly fond of herself.


	2. Chapter 1  Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 1 – Return to Hogwarts

Sapphire stepped onto The Hogwarts Express, turning back she waved goodbye to her butler Gerald, an elderly man dressed in a long black duffle coat and matching hat. He tipped his hat and drifted off down the familiar platform, camouflaged by the rushing wizards and witches. Sapphire carried on down the carriage until she found an empty carriage, Jamie dragging her trunk along behind. She slid the door open and settled down next to the window, looking out at the people on the platform disappearing into the distance as the train began to move. Jamie ran over to the window, waving at what she could only guess was his family. She had never met Jamie's family before; he had usually arrived with Ron, his cousin. His mother was identical to Molly Weasley, other than her mousey hair. His father was a tall, stocky gentleman, he had jet black hair and piercing blue eyes, he looked nothing like Jamie. There was a young girl as well, she must have been about four, she had her mousy hair up in bunches and tears rolling down her eyes.

"That's Ali," he said sitting down opposite Sapphire.

"Where are the rest of them?"

"Will, Chris and Emily are at home being supervised by Michael, Tina is working for the ministry and Nathan is on the train somewhere, as are Tilly and Milly, they're in first year."

Sapphire was fond of Nathan, as was everyone else. He was in the year above and was best friends with Fred and George. He was equally as funny as the twins, but much more sensible. He was tipped to be head boy when his time came.

"Where is Ron? I haven't seen him since I arrived," she asked.

"I saw him earlier with Harry; I guess they must have found a carriage."

They were shortly joined by a chaotic noise. The door swung open and a trunk came flying in. It was Erin.

"What happened to you?" Jamie asked, looked scared.

"I almost missed the train" she replied breathlessly, her blue hair flying in all directions. She sat down next to Jamie and flattened her hair, it didn't help much. She looked ghostly, missing her heavy eyeliner.

"Why what happened?"

"Oliver. He lost track of time polishing him bloomin' broom and forgot to wake me up. Managed to get himself on the train in time though."

"I wrote to you in the summer Erin but I received nothing back," Jamie stated.

"Sorry, my family thought it would be a great idea to go to Ireland to watch Quidditch...again," she said sarcastically in her thick Scottish accent.

"How about you Sapph, see much of Malfoy?" he joked.

"Well, now you mention it, I stayed at the Malfoy while my mother was away on business for a few weeks," she replied.

"I feel for you Sapph, I can't stand one period of Potions with Malfoy, never mind a few weeks."

"He's not that bad really," she replied genuinely.

Erin and Jamie turned to each other and smirked, "Yes he is," they both harmonised.

They broke into laughter until they were interrupted by three figures appearing at the carriage door. It was Fred, George and Nathan.

"Wow, you look rough today Erin," George teased.

"Leave her alone George, her hair still isn't as big as Hermione's," Fred joked.

"Thanks guys," Erin laughed off, making room for the boys to sit down.

Fred squeezed in next to Erin as Nathan and George joined Sapphire.

"You forgot your tie Jamie," Nathan said, throwing the tie over to Jamie.

"Thanks."

Fred snuck his arm around Jamie's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Listen Jamie. I have a love potion here, 2 galleons and it's yours," Fred pulled a small red bottle out of his pocket.

"No thanks Fred; I don't trust anything you make after the hedgehog disaster at Christmas. Anyway, I'm not the one who needs help; I already have my eyes set on someone."

"Oh please, like Cho would ever go for you," Nathan laughed.

"It could happen. I am determined to get onto the Quidditch team this year; she wouldn't be able to refuse me then."

"She will still refuse you," a voice said.

"Zara, how pleasant to see you again," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Please, don't waste your sarcasm on me."

Zara stared down at George, her black eyes piercing him, not blinking until he took the hint.

"Oh Zara, why don't you take my seat?" he said standing up and rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I should think so," she replied looking satisfied.

George closed the carriage door and sat down on top of Sapphire's trunk.

"So, did you hear about Sirius Black?" Zara blurted out.

"Sirius Black, the murderer? What about him?" Erin asked looking confused.

"He's escaped. No one knows how, but they think he is searching for Harry."

"Oh my, is Hogwarts safe for us then?"

"I'd imagine so, but if I were you I wouldn't be seen with Harry."

Sirius Black was a pure-blood wizard who was sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles and being of service to Lord Voldemort. He was thought to have revealed the location of the Potters, causing their death.

"Poor Harry, he must be petrified."

"Dad told us. He said Hogwarts is getting extra security, the castle should be perfectly safe," George said, trying to calm the situation.

Sapphire looked out of the window, trying to get away from the subject of Sirius Black, which was bound to lead to Lord Voldemort. The sky was dark blue, the rain lashing down heavily as the wind whistled. It could only be lunch time Sapphire thought, how could it be so dark? It soon became so dark that the lanterns across the train had come to light.

"We must be nearly there," Jamie started. "Seemed quicker than normal."

"No. It's just gone lunch time, something isn't right," Sapphire reported, pressing her eyes to the windows which were fogging up. The trees were wailing in the wind, as dark shadow-like figures appeared to be moving outside.

The train was getting slower and slower until it stopped with a jolt; George was thrown across the carriage and into the window. The rain was lashing down like bullets. Suddenly the lights went out and they were sitting in complete darkness.

"What's going on?" Erin asked nervously, sliding herself into Fred's arm.

"I don't know, its freezing," Zara said, hugging her knees to her chest.

"It's probably just a power cut," Nathan said calmly.

"Yeah, that's all it will be. A power cut or we have just broken down. We will be back up and running any minute now," Sapphire stated, not sounding sure herself though.

The carriage fell silent. Erin was wrapped in Fred's arms, George and Jamie were staring out the window, Zara's eyes were fixed to the door and Nathan had a reassuring hand on Sapphire's knee.

"I'll go and speak to the driver, see what's going on," Nathan said, trying to stand up.

Zara gasped as the door slid open. Sapphire grabbed Nathan's hand, pulling him back down. A dark, clocked figure was breathing heavily. It scanned the carriage for what seemed about ten minutes, but was only a matter of seconds, before slowly floating off down the train. Zara winced and buried her head into her cloak. George slid over to the door and shut it tightly.

The train was silent for several minutes other than Zara who was still wincing. Suddenly the carriage was lit up, the lanterns were back on, and the train was moving again as if nothing had happened.

"What just happened?" Jamie asked.

"Dementors," George said.

"Sorry?" Zara asked.

"It was a Dementor; they must be looking for Sirius Black."

"What's a Dementor?"

"A Dementor is a dark creature; they feed off human happiness and consume a person's soul."

"They are meant to be guarding the castle, that's why they will have checked the train," Fred assured them, releasing his arms from Erin.

"That doesn't mean they have to scare us to death, does it?" Zara barked.

Sapphire released Nathan's hand from her clutch as he jumped to his feet, "I should go and check on Tilly and Milly."

"I'll come too," Jamie said, getting up from his seat.

Jamie left the carriage, shortly followed by Nathan.

"See you later," he called back.

"Bye Nathan," Erin and Sapphire choired.

Erin scooted over on her seat and straightened out her tie, creating room for Fred to stand up.

"We better get going as well, make sure Ron and Harry are OK," George said, making his way to the door.

"I'll see you around," Fred nodded to them all, sliding the door closed behind him.

The girls sat in silence for until they saw the familiar sight of Hagrid at the window as the train pulled in. They scurried off the train and onto the platform, where they met Jamie. They walked along the platform until they reached the row of over a hundred black stagecoaches that seemed to be pulled by _invisible _horses. They clambered into a coach and shut the door. The coach trundled towards the iron gates, Dementors standing on either side. It carried on up the long, winding path towards the castle. The conversation was dry, everyone was still slightly shaken and no one had seen Harry, they had no idea what may have happened to him.

"Do you really think Sirius Black was on the train?" Erin asked.

"No. How could he have gotten on? Hogwarts and the train have as much security as possible this year," Zara replied.

"Azkaban had high security too, yet he managed to escape. That man is capable of anything."

"His escape is peculiar; no one has ever escaped Azkaban, so how could he?"

"I reckon he had help from within. It's been all over the papers that a host of Death Eaters were in Azkaban at the time. They must have helped him, it's the only way he could have escaped," Jamie cut in.

Sapphire froze. Her mother had been in Azkaban at the time of Black's escape. Was it her? Did she help him escape? Could this lead to Lord Voldemort releasing all his men? Was this beginning of war? Sapphire wasn't ready for war. Her cheeks turned red as the thoughts ran through her head, what side would she fight?

"Sapph are you OK? Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up," Jamie pleaded.

"No its fine, really."

The coach finally came to a halt and they climbed down the steps to see three familiar faces. Zara ran and threw her arms around Harry as the others greeted Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, what happened? Did you see them?" Zara started.

Harry didn't have time to reply before he was interrupted by Draco.

"Potter, is it true? Is it true that you fainted?" he laughed.

"Leave him alone Malfoy," Ron stepped forward.

"Did the scary Dementors frighten you Potter?" he laughed again, this time followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Is there a problem here?" came a rough voice from behind.

"No Professor, nothing," Hermione replied, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him up the steps to the castle.

Malfoy smirked and ran up the steps, pushing Ron as he left.

"I'm going to get Malfoy one of these days," Ron stated.

"I wouldn't waste my breath if I was you," Zara commented, "He's just a rat."

They scurried up the steps and through the wooden castle doors. They followed the rest of the students through the large Great Hall door on their right. The ceiling of the hall was black and cloudy tonight, hundreds of lanterns floating magically over the long tables. It was a sea of black pointed hats as students were taking to their house tables, waiting for the Sorting to begin. Sapphire walked over to the Slytherin table dimly, she had no friends in Slytherin or even a nice enough person to speak to. It was the same every day, Sapphire would sit with the rest of her year on their table quietly, watching her Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff friends laugh and engage in conversation. She sat down at the end of the table beside Blaise Zabini, a friend of Draco's. Blaise was an only child, he lived with his famously beautiful mother, who had been mysteriously widowed seven times, and leaving the Zabini's richer and richer each time. She was shortly joined by Draco, who sat on the other side of her, and Crabbe and Goyle, who sat opposite.

"Heard that Tennant boy speaking badly of your mother on the coaches before," he stated.

"That's not what happened really. They were just speculating about Black's escape. Anyway he never mentioned my mother."

"I don't see how you can put up with them. Weasley and Potter, they are nothing but scum."

"They aren't, I think you would find them a lot more interesting than this lot," Sapphire replied looking at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well I'm sure we will soon see whose side you will pick. Wouldn't want to disappoint your mother would you? It would quicker if you just joined us now" he grinned.

Sapphire scoffed and faced her attention to the Gryffindor table, where Percy, the eldest Weasley and Head Boy, was shouting down the table to Fred and George who were trying to sell their love potion to Neville Longbottom.

"Welcome," called Dumbledore from the back of the hall." Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you will now be aware Hogwarts in playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business," he carried on looking unimpressed. "I warn you now, don't give them any reason to harm you, it is not in their nature to understand pleading or excuses."

Mumbles erupted around the room as Dumbledore tries to regain order.

"Quiet!" He bellowed. "On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers this year. Professor Lupin, our new Defence Again the Dark Arts teacher."

The room broke into a pathetic applause, no one on the Slytherin table clapping other than Sapphire and the odd first year. Professor Lupin was a fairly young man although his brown hair had flick of grey. He was dressed rather shabby and stood out from the rest of the teachers. Professor Snape looked down the table, his expression of loathing; everyone knew Snape had wanted the job for years.

"Our second post is Care of Magical Creatures, as sadly Professor Kettleburn has retired, will be taken up by Rubeus Hagrid."

The room exploded into tremendous applaud, again other than the Slytherin table. Hagrid spread a huge smile across his face, his enormous hands grabbing the table cloth and wiping his eyes.

"I believe that is all. Let the feast being."

The golden goblet and platters filled with rich food and drink before them. The hall echoed with laughter and the clatter of cutlery that everyone seemed to be using, other than Ron. Sapphire grabbed a chicken leg and half the plate of cucumber, the water oozed down her lips as she piled the slices in. At long last the feast had ended, not a scrap of food was left on a plate. Most people clenched their stomach in pain and made whining noises. Dumbledore announced the end of the feast and issued everyone to bed.

The Slytherins were last to leave the hall and make their way to their common room in the dungeons. Sapphire walked behind the others along the dark freezing cold corridor, where she jolted as the first years were being talked to about the new password to get in. Sapphire slid in at end, walking through the passage into the huge room. It hadn't changed at all, the furniture was still dark green and black, skulls still lined the walls and the lighting was still dim. Sapphire carried on passed the new wizards; she recognised only one, Blake Vixen, a tall tanned boy. His father was particularly friendly with the Malfoys. He caught Sapphire's eye and smiled, Sapphire returned the smile but quickly walked away before he came over. She didn't want to talk to anyone tonight. She made her way to her dormitory room, no one was in it yet, which she was glad of. She sat on her bed, the one closest to the door and furthest away from the others, and closed the black curtains. She slid on her pyjamas and reopened the curtains, still no one was here. She lay down her clothes on top of her trunk and lifted the cover off her Eagle owl, Dazzle. He was the only friendly face in Slytherin and the only one she could talk to. His eyes were tight shut, his head buried in his neck. She threw the cover back over him and settled down into bed. She lay there staring at the door until it finally opened and her dorm mates Pansy, Millicent, Kyla and Pamela walked in. Sapphire slammed her eyes shut, hoping they would think she is asleep and remain quiet.

"Think she's asleep?" Kyla asked.

"I'm not sure," Millicent shoved her face into Sapphires, leaving a centimetre gap.

Sapphire held her breath and bit her lips shut.

"Yeah she's asleep," Millicent finally said, standing up.

"She's such a spoilsport, it's our first night and she is already being anti social." Pansy whispered.

"What? Do you actually want her to stay awake and talk to us?" Millicent scoffed.

"Definitely not. I'm just saying, why couldn't she have been in one of the other house?"

This was a question Sapphire had asked herself time and time again, why couldn't she have been in any other house?

"I wonder what it would take to get her to leave, or expelled," Millicent said slyly.

"We could frame her for something. It will be hard though, Filch is doing extra night inspections this year."

God, oh god, what were they going to do to me? Sapphire thought. She could do it, just open her eyes and tell them all she was listening. She could joke with them, pretend to be sleep walking. She was going to have to get them before they got her though, get them good. Sapphire drifted off, her heart racing as to what she may wake up to in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2  Defence

Chapter 2 - Defence

"Sit down quietly and get your books out," Professor Snape said idly.

Sapphire followed Hermione and Ron to the free desks on the right hand side of the room. It was the beginning of double potions with Professor Snape, devastating for many students, other than the Slytherins. Snape was the Head of Slytherin and was known to favour them greatly.

"Grimshaw! Psst Grimshaw,"a voice whispered.

Sapphire looked to the other side of the room where Draco and the rest of Slytherin house were staring at her.

"What are you doing? Get over here!" Draco snapped.

It only just clicked to Sapphire that the room had a divide down the middle, Slytherin on the left, Gryffindor (and Sapphire) on the right. It was too late for Sapphire to move, Snape was already at the front of the room barking orders.

"Please turn to page 176 and begin," Snape called.

Hermione opened her book to page 231, where her bookmark was placed. Sapphire glared at her while she skimmed to the correct page.

"What? It was light reading," Hermione defended herself.

Sapphire giggled and grabbed a handful of daisy roots and began to cut them up, placing them into the bubbling cauldron. Hermione was skinning a Shrivelfig to perfection before chucking it in the cauldron as well. As she added a dash of leech juice and Hermione added one rat spleen, she could see Pansy pointing at their cauldron as Millicent laughed. It didn't take too long to realise why, soon enough the cauldron over flowed in a deep purple. It spread across the desk and onto the floor; splintering Sapphire's skin at the drops hit her hand. Hermione stood back in utter shock. What could have happened? Never, ever had a potion of hers gone wrong before.

Snape came rushing over, pulling up his robe sleeves.

"Ms Granger, care to tell me what is going on here?"

"I don't know, I-I-I,"

"It was Pansy. I know it was," Sapphire called, sticking up for her Gryffindor friend.

"Me," said Pansy running over, her pug-like face smirking. "But I haven't been near you, have I Millicent?"

"No, nowhere near," Millicent called over.

"Clean this up, Ms Granger, NOW," Snape said in a dangerous voice.

"But it's not my fault! I followed the recipe perfectly!" She pleaded.

"5 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed before strutting away, "Don't EVER answer back to me."

The rest of Gryffindor gave a choired moan.

"Nice on Hermione," Ron grumbled.

Sapphire glared over at the Slytherins, all of who were sniggering, while Hermione soaked up the mess with whatever she could find.

* * *

><p>The next morning hadn't come soon enough, after the rest of the Slytherin girls had kept Sapphire awake, yet again, with their snide comments.<p>

"Sapph, wait up!" a voice called.

Sapphire looked around to see Jamie pushing through the crowds of students dressed in their black robes, knocking one girl and all her books flying.

"I'm so sorry!" he pleaded to the blonde girl, helping her pick up her books.

"It's quite alright," she replied in an airy manner.

"Are you going to Defence Against the Dark Arts?" he asked her.

"No, I don't really know where I'm going," she replied dazedly and wondered off down the corridor.

A puzzled look spread across Jamie's face as he turned on his heels and headed towards Sapphire again.

"Got girls falling at your feet this year?" she smirked.

"Ha, I wish," he joked back.

"Who was that anyway?" she asked, as they waited for a flight of stairs to turn.

"I'm not sure. I see her in the hall sometimes; she just sits there staring at the wall. A fellow Ravenclaw, she's in second year I think."

They carried on up the flight of stairs, being told to quiet down by several of the moving pictures. When they had finally reached the DAtDA room they stood outside with the rest of the students.

"Reckon he's any good?" Erin asked, appearing next to them.

"I hope so. It's about time we had a teacher who isn't a phony or Lord Voldemort in disguise," Jamie laughed.

Their first year teacher was Professor Quirrell, a timid man who seemed friendly enough until he tried to attack Harry. He was possessed by Lord Voldemort to get the Philosophers Stone, a stone which could extend the owner's lifespan. Their second year teacher was the famous Gilderoy Lockhart, known for his many books on dark creatures and his encounters with them. He was a handsome man and very charming. That was until Harry opened the Chamber of Secrets, where Lockhart sent a memory charm at Harry, only for it to backfire and hit himself. He turned out to be lying about all his adventures and was soon sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

The door suddenly swung open and a smiling face greeted them, "Please come in." He was dressed in a patched suit and his dark hair swept back, revealing a fresh cut on his forehead.

They walked in and sat down at their desks, Sapphire and Erin being on the first row.

"Today will be a practical lesson; you will only need your wands, so place your books away."

Confused looks spread across everyone's face as they put back their books. They had never had a practical lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts before.

"Right, everyone follow me," he called smiling. He headed towards the door and out of the classroom, followed by the students. He walked down the corridor and around the corner, being interrupted by Peeves the poltergeist singing, "Loony, loopy Lupin."

Professor Lupin continued to smile, giving a mischievous wave to him, as they reached the staff room door. The staff room was full of mismatched chairs and dark panelled walls. Professor Lupin walked into the room, only to rub shoulders with Snape as he walked out of the staff room, his face full of disgust. He sent a shiver down Sapphire's spine as his pitch black eyes met with her own bright blue. Professor Lupin issued the students in, where they made a semi circle around an old, wooden wardrobe.

"Boggarts. They like dark, enclosed spaces," he said pointing towards the wardrobe, which was slowly rocking from side to side.

"First of all, what _is_ a Boggart?"

Hermione shot her hand up, "It's a shape shifter. It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us the most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself. The charm that repels a Boggart requires force of mind. The thing that really finishes them is _laughter. _What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. After me now_... Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus!_" they choired.

"Neville, can you assist me please?"

Neville's face turned green as his lips quivered.

"What would you say frightens you more than anything else?"

Neville thought for a moment before whispering, "Professor Snape."

The room broke into laughter, including Professor Lupin.

"Ah, very understandable. Neville now tell me, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Yes...yes I do. But I don't want the Boggart to turn into her either!"

"Neville, what I want you to do is picture your grandmother's clothes, down to the finest of details. Can you see that clearly?"

"Yes."

"When the Boggart burst out of the wardrobe it will assume the form of Professor Snape. Raise your wand and cry 'Riddikulus' and concentrate on nothing but your grandmother's clothes."

Suddenly the wardrobe doors swung open and out stepped Professor Snape, his eyes fixed on Neville. Snape walked towards him, reaching inside his robes.

"R-r-Riddikulus" Neville squealed.

Snape stumbled. He was now wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress, towering top hat and swinging a crimson handbag from his hand. There was a huge roar of laughter.

"Dean!" called Professor Lupin.

Dean darted forwards where a severed hand crept along the floor like a crab.

"Riddikulus!"

There was a snap and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Jamie!"

Jamie stepped forward where the severed hand turned into a six feet tall spider. He and Ron had this fear in common. A few people screamed, including Erin.

"Riddikulus!" he bellowed as the spider fell to the floor as it's legs vanished.

Sapphire thought to herself what her biggest fear would be. She wasn't scared of the obvious things such as spiders and snakes. Nor was she scared of bloody limbs and death. The only thing she was scared of was... Alastor Moody.

Fortunately Sapphire didn't have to see the face of the man who she despised the most, as Professor Lupin sent the Boggart flying back into the wardrobe.

"Excellent lesson!" he called. "For homework please read and summarise the chapter on Boggarts...to be handed in on Monday."

Excitedly everyone left the class with grins across their faces, except for Draco.

"Pathetic, you call that teaching. No wonder he didn't pick on me, I'm not scared of anything!" he boasted.

"He seems a very good teacher actually," Hermione said. "But I wish I could have had a turn with the Boggart-"

"What would yours have been? A piece of homework you only got nine out of ten for?" Ron laughed.

"And did you see the state of his clothes? Just wait until my father hears about this! Being taught by a man dressed as a house-elf!" Draco continued, pushing his way past Jamie and Ron.

* * *

><p>Sapphire walked into the Great Hall for lunch to see a smiling face glistening at her, Blake Vixen. She trotted over and slid in next to him on the Slytherin table.<p>

"Heard about your Potions disaster yesterday," he smirked.

"Please, don't get me started on that. It was Pansy, the twisted mare!" Sapphire said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I guessed actually. Apparently little Tilly saw her down in Potions in the morning. She said Snape came running out of the class looking flustered before Pansy slid into the room."

They were shortly interrupted by the presence of the said girl. She sat across from them, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Draco sat down next to Sapphire, joined by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you hear, they have had a sighting of Sirius Black nearby," Pansy said excitedly.

"Oh, Sapphire, that reminds me, thank your mother wont you. Getting rid of Potter for us," Draco said grinning.

"My mother had nothing to do with Black's release!" Sapphire snapped.

"Sapphire, please it's us. We applaud your family here."

"Draco! I'm not like all of you," she replied pointing her head towards Pansy and Millicent. "I don't live to kill."

"I wouldn't be so sure...there is a reason you're in Slytherin, a reason you're a Grimshaw."

"Lay off Malfoy!" Blake warned him.

"Ahh, Vixen, I wondered when you'd arrive. "

It was known commonly that the Vixen and Malfoy family never got on. Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, was the brother of Arabella Vixen, formally Arabella Malfoy, Blake's mother. Arabella had no ambition to join the Death Eaters, she moved to the opposite end of the country to live a normal life. However, she met a Spanish wizard, Scareth Vixen, who in turn, became a Death Eater.

"Got yourself a boyfriend?" Draco asked Sapphire mockingly.

"Shut up Malfoy. Just because the best you can do is pug-face over there," Blake replied smirking.

Both Draco and Pansy turned a bright red, as Blake and Sapphire sat there, still smirking.

"Please. I wouldn't mess around Vixen. I have strong connections, both inside of Hogwarts and out," Draco scoffed.

"Our business is the same, Malfoy. Our connections are the same, Malfoy."

Sapphire broke into laughter as the blonde haired boy stormed out of the hall, followed swiftly by Crabbe and Goyle of course.


End file.
